Naruko of the Three Deadly Lakes
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki was born with three bloodlines, bonding her to three cursed lakes. story starts on the bridge and aside from gender is the same as canon until the events of the bridge unlock her full power. Naruko x Gaara. Powerful Fem-Naruto. Starting 'T', may become 'M' later.


**Naruko of the Three Deadly Lakes**

 **Pure Naruto fanfic, based on Ginsa no Naruko, Naruko x Gaara, M, romance**

 **Naruko Uzumaki is born with Hyuton, Yoton and Jiton.**

 **The story is the same as canon, up until the wave arc, save for Naruto being a girl.**

 **Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm**

 **Chapter 1: Iron, Fire and Ice**

Naruko looked at her teacher. She was covered with ice on her left side, lava on her right side, and had metal sand floating in the air around her.

Kakashi looked at his student. He was covered in Zabuza and Haku's blood.

Zabuza looked at his ex-employer. His arms were broken.

Gato looked like he just shit himself. He couldn't, though, as he no longer had a lower half.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Sakura then kissed Sasuke.

Tazuna DID just shit himself. He then fainted.

Gato's thugs were all dead, and could not see at all.

Haku was also dead, but was watching from Heaven. He smirked.

Naruto then turned to the vile man behind her, grabbing him with her ice and lave covered hands, freezing and burning him at the same time, before stabbing him with thousands of needles. He died as he lived, a piece of shit. The metal fell to the ground as the lava melted the ice, cooling the lava, and when Naruko fell from exhaustion the rock shattered on contact with the ground. Kakashi picked up Naruto and Haku while Sakura and Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and they along with Zabuza returned to Tazuna's house.

After they arrived Tsunami started working on healing the injured as Kakashi buried Haku and then sent a letter to the Hokage about their progress. Tsunade had apparently come here many years ago and after losing a bet to a young Tsunami taught the girl medical ninjutsu. Zabuza healed the fastest with Kakashi being done soon after. However, even with healing Naruko was out for a good week. In that week Tazuna had finished building the bridge.

The night before the group was to return to Konoha with Zabuza Naruko went out and robbed Gato's residence, taking half the money for herself and giving the rest to the village, she also took all the weapons and anything else of use or value, she also robbed the graves of all Gato's thugs that she killed the week before.

The next morning, team seven as well as Zabuza left the country of waves, unaware of the changed about to prosper.

 **Sunagakure**

Gaara was in his father's office along with his brother and sister. They were going over the plans for the upcoming chunin exams when a jonin came in with a stack of papers to update the bingo book. Temari, who was admittedly better at this than her father, sifted through the papers, not finding anything new other than a few new deaths until she reached the bottom of the pile.

Her eyes widened as she read the page. The jonin had already left, so only her father and brothers saw her look of shock. "Hey, sis, what's wrong? Too hot for ya?" Kankuro teased. Temari read the page out loud for the other three.

Name: Naruko Uzumaki

Alias: Naruko of the Three Deadly Lakes

Rank: Genin

Threat level: High 'B'

Affliction: Konohagakure no Sato

Bounty: 0 ryo

Reasoning: only known kills were self-defense and mafia.

Naruko is a genin of the leaf village who has completed thirty 'D' rank missions and two 'B' rank missions. She has managed to kill several armed bandits and mercenaries single handedly. While fighting said bandits and mercenaries, Naruko has shown the ability to use Jiton, Yoton, and Hyuton release, possibly as bloodline limits. She is also shown to possess power similar to known jinchuriki. Although peaceful, it is wise to show extreme caution around this young woman. The easiest way to survive an encounter is to NOT UNDER ANY CERCOMSTANSES ANGER HER IN ANY WAY.

Body count: 160+ (30 bandits, 20 mercenaries, 1 crime lord, 40+ Konoha shinobi, 70+ Konoha civilians.

The page came with three pictures, the first of a little blond girl with red highlights in her hair which looked like blood and almost glowing blue eyes, burning with joy and innocence. The second showed a … _thing_ with a face and body half lava, half ice, with black, gold and silver sand floating in the air around her, her left eye really glowing blue and her right glowing red. The third showed the girl, quite a bit younger, maybe about five, looking backwards standing in a massive pool of blood with some limbs and gore around her, a look of confusion on her face as what looks like a glowing red fox floats above her.

The third Kazekage and his son Kankuro were more than a little shocked at this. Temari was shaking. Gaara had a different reaction.

"… I want her."

The other three in the room looked at the sleepless boy in shock. When he left, Kankuro looked at their father. "Well, you wanted Gaara dead, and this might just do it." His father just nodded as he dismissed his children.

Meanwhile, Gaara was in his room, meditating, as he could not really sleep. He was in his mindscape, a barren desert with Shukaku's prison and a few cacti being the only landmarks. He was sitting near the center of his mind, an oasis just in front of the mountain cage. He felt a disturbance, and turned to see his mother forming from the sand in the wind.

"Hello, Mother. Do you require more blood?" Gaara asked. His mother giggled.

" _ **Yes and no, Gaara. I know about the girl, I know you want her. I will teach you, however, HOW you want her, as you do not want her for her blood."**_

Gaara looked at his mother in surprise. He didn't want to kill this powerful person? Then why did he want her so much?

" _ **You are at the age, Gaara, where you want someone to be there with you. A companion, a partner. A mate. This woman has captured your heart, and the only way to take it back is to take hers with it. Not literally, but emotionally. Give me the blood of her childhood and you will have something to live for. Not to murder, or to appease me, but to protect, and love, with all your being. She has suffered worse than you have, and will need someone who understands her to help her find the light. Just as you do."**_

Gaara looked at his mother. "What do you mean, Mother? How do I do that?" The woman smiled warmly.

" _ **Ask your sister. She learned from my mother, who was far better than I was at explaining the mysteries and wonders of life."**_

Gaara nodded as he slipped out of his mindscape and back into the real world. As he opened his eyes, he saw his sister peeking into his room.

"Temari?" he asked. Temari jumped at her youngest brother's voice and started backing away from the door.

"Sister? I need to ask you of something."

That made her stop. Gaara wanted to ask her something? She bit. "What do want to know, Gaara?" she asked as she entered Gaara's room.

"Mother just spoke to me. She said I was at the age where I need to find someone and that if I found that person and gave Mother her blood I would have something new to live for. She told me to ask you more about it, saying you could explain better."

Temari was a little shocked. She knew what Gaara was referring to. She decided to explain, and sat down with Gaara as she started giving her youngest brother 'the Talk'.

 **Chapter 1 complete.**

 **Naruto was a girl the whole time, but only a few people knew about the magnet, lava and ice release she had. Please like, fav and subcribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF fades into the darkness.**


End file.
